Suya Aya Uzumaki
by SuyaUzumaki
Summary: Meet Suya Aya Uzumaki. WAIT UZUMAKI! Yes Naruto's sister. Wait she's the same age as Kakashi! Read, Review and find out.


Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. However I am planning mine and Kakashi's wedding as we speak. I have already decided that my dress will be the prettiest in all of Konoha. Yes, the wedding is against Kakashi's will. Lets just say that it never hurt someone to have a little extra of something in there tea. Some dedication does to my friend Melissa because she friken rules!

Chapter One

She sat under a oak tree as she fiddled with the silver platted headband. It meant only one thing to her. She was finally a ninja. Something she had dreamed about doing since she was a baby. Of course she had become a ninja at a very young age. She was eight years old and already a Genin Ranked Ninja. That was a pretty big accomplishment for a girl her age. Then again if you had the same father as her it wasn't hard to outrank people older then she was half the time.

Her name was Suya Aya Uzumaki or better known as the daughter of the fourth Hokage. Yondaime, as everyone in the village called him, was in fact Suya's dad and she was always proud of that fact. Sometimes she was treated different because of it. She always felt like she had to live up to everyone else's expectations of her instead of her own expectations. At this moment though she felt proud of herself, then there was that feeling that they just let her pass her Genin exam's because of who she and not because of what she did.

Then as the blonde haired girl looked up she saw the only person who truly cared about her standing in front of her. He was wearing a white jacket with red outlines. She knew there were Japanese words on the back with the word Yondaime written on it.

"Daddy you're here!" Suya screamed as she ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms. "Well there's my precious little Genin." He said as he picked his daughter up and into her arms.

"I did it daddy. I did it all by myself. You should have seen me in there. Then when I passed my cloning jitsu I was so happy, and it all thanks to your help daddy." Suya said as she smiled brightly. That smile soon disappeared though when she had thought about what she had thought about earlier.

Yondaime saw her smile disappear and of course his smile disappeared the minute hers did. "What's wrong? You should be happy for what you just accomplished." He said as he looked at his daughter who at this point had tears in her eyes.

"I don't deserve it though. What if they gave this to me because of who's child I am and not because of what I accomplished." Suya said as she looked down at the ground that her father was now setting her two little feet on.

Yondaime knelt down to Suya's level and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You should know better then that Suya. A ninja is not a ninja unless they earn it themselves. You know what you did right and what you passed. If you passed your cloning jitsu then you know that you passed without it being the fact that I'm your father." Yondaime said smiling at his daughter.

Suya whipped the tears away from her face and smiled back at her father. "You're right dad. I did earn this all by myself with a little help from you." Suya said laughing. In truth, she had gotten a lot of help from her father.

"Oh just a little. That's it?" Yondaime said as he picked up his daughter and tucked her under his arm.

"Let go of me daddy." She said as she tried to wiggle from his grip. She was having a little difficulty in doing so since he had a super tight grip on her.

Then Yondaime came to a complete halt and said, "Well hello there Kakashi."

Suya stayed still and her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. No one could see with her face hanging down towards the ground and her hair in her face.

"Hello Lord Hokage. Hello to you as well Suya." Kakashi said as he bowed.

Yondaime set Suya down on her feet who, at this point, was still at that point looking at the ground. "You know Kakashi you don't have to be formal with me. After all you are Suya's life long friend. The least you can do is call me Yondaime." Yondaime said letting Kakashi know that he doesn't have to be formal with him.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I was just coming to see if Suya had passed her test like I did." Kakshi said he smiled covered by his cloth that draped over his mouth. You could tell by his eyes that he was smiling though.

"Yes she did." Yondaime said as he nudged Suya forward a little bit. "Well how about I leave you two alone so you two can talk about it together and not have this old man around." Yondaime said as he walked off leaving Kakashi and Suya alone.

Suya made sure the blush was completely gone till she looked up and Kakashi. Her best friend of all time and that's how she thought it was.

5 years later

"Suya come in here and see your new baby brother." A man from another room called.

"Coming father." A girl with lond blonde hair said as she came in. She was wearing what was known in her village as a Jounin jacket. The girl was Suya just now five years older. She was now thirteen and a Jounin. A rare offer in the village of Konoha.

Suya walked into a room where she could hear a crying baby come from. She walked in to see a baby with blonde fuzzy hair in the arms of her father. Yondaime looked up at his daughter and simply said, "Suya meet your baby brother Naruto."

Suya smiled at her new baby brother. She had been waiting nine months to meet her new baby brother and she was so excited. "Hello Naruto." Suya said as she held her arms out to hold him, as her father gently placed him in her arms.

Yondaime smiled at the two of them. They had both ended up with blonde hair just like him. "Wow could I be the most luckest father in the world or what. I have a son and a daughter who earned her way up to the rank of Jounin. I don't think life could get any better then this. Wish your mom made it through childbirth though to see this." Yondaime said as he sat in a chair.

Suya and Naruto's mom had passed away giving birth to Naruto. That was over three days ago. They wouldn't give up Naruto until they knew that he was healthy enough to be out in the world were he could actually get sick. "I wish so to father. Did you hear though Kakashi passed his Jounin exam's as well. Means we will train together. Just like we have with you since we were Genin." She said smiling.

"Yeah I did." Yondaime said as he smiled at his daughter. "You still really like him don't you? You have since you were a kid, probably since you were two. I think you came running home and you told me and your mother all about your crush." Yondaime said laughing at his daughter.

"Ha ha very funny father." Suya said as she rocked Naruto back and forth as he started to cry again. "Father do you think people will shun him when his older because he bares the Nine Tail Fox deep within him?" Suya asked.

"I do not know Suya. I hope they do not but you never know. People in this world are cruel. They will shun people who they think deserve to live no longer in this world." Yondaime said as he just looked at his two wonderful kids. Naruto was now sleeping in Suya's arms. "Here's lets put him in his crib and then you may go do as you please." Yondaime said as he took Naruto from Suya and put him back in his crib.

"Thank you father." Suya said as she walked out of Naruto's room and back into the living room and then out the door into the streets of Konoha.

"Naruto don't grow up to fast." Yondaime said as he looked at his sun and walked back into the living room.

2 months later

It was quite as you could hear music being played in the background. Not happy music but music of sadness and despair, the music of grief and lost. Many Ninja's dressed in all black clothing. One girl with blonde hair stood in the front with a boy with silver hair standing next to her. Tears streaming down the face of the young girl.

A elder man in the same robe as Suya's father walked up to the platform and bowed before every ninja and towns folk before them. "Today we honor our fourth Hokage, Yondaime. He fought to protect us and everyone around him. He left behind so much more then a new nation but two wonderful children, Suya and Naruto. Naruto is just a baby and barely knew what a father was. Suya on the other hand will grieve I am sure of it. So please let us be silent and pray for Yondaime as we send his soul into another world." The elder man said as he finished his speech.

That's when Suya collapsed. She couldn't bare it anymore more. She had not stopped crying for the past three days. Nothing but tears she shed and no one could stop them. It finally hit that her father was actually dead. That her father was actually never coming back. Then silver hair boy knelt down beside her. "Suya?" The boy said as he looked the young girl.

She looked up at her best friend, Kakashi, tears streaming down her face. They just wouldn't stop. "Kakashi, he's actually gone." She said as he voice shook and cracked from all the tears and emotions that were following inside her. Suya then rested her head onto Kakashi's shoulder were she continued to cry. Kakashi being the person that he was just sort of taped her on the back.

After the service everyone came up to Suya and told her how sorry they were for the passing of her father and how they couldn't wait to see her next in line to become Hokage. Suya knew she would hear that because that's all people wanted her to do was to grow up and be exactly like her father. That was Suya's dream though. She just wanted to be whatever she wanted to be. Even though she hadn't decided what she was going to be quite yet. Everyone was asking where the son bearing the soul of the nine tail fox was. She had decided to leave Naruto at home because he was still a baby and his crying would have interrupted the funeral service.

Once everyone left Suya just stood and looked at the grave before her. So many names carved onto that stone, first her mother and now her father's name was to be added to the list of people who gave up there lives to defend there country.

Suya felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kakashi standing there. "So what are you going to do next?" Kakashi asked her.

Suya took a deep breathe. It was better to tell him now then it was to wait to say it in a letter. "Well Kakashi if you must know I'm leaving. I'm leaving and I'm not sure if I'm ever coming back." Suya said as she looked at the ground.

Kakashi was shocked at what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that you're leaving your baby brother behind with no one to care for him?" Kakashi asked Suya.

"No Iruka said that he would be willing to watch over Naruto." Suya said as she still looked at the ground. She really didn't want to leave her new baby brother behind but she couldn't take him with her. It was just going to be her traveling and that was it.

Kakashi was even more surprised that she hadn't asked him to watch over Naruto. "How come you didn't ask me?" Kakashi asked Suya just wanting an explanation of why he couldn't watch over Naruto.

"I don't want Naruto knowing who his father was or even who I am. I didn't want you telling him stories. When I'm good and ready for him to know who I am I will come back and tell him." Suya said as she picked up her bag that was hidden behind a tree.

Kakashi just shook his head as he looked at his friend. "Just take care of yourself please Suya." Kakashi said looking at her.

"Wow is Kakashi actually showing emotions for once in his life?" Suya said laughing a little. The first time she had laughed or smiled in the past three days.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm being serious please take care of yourself." Kakashi said doing his famous half smile at her.

"You know I will. When have I not?" She said smiling as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Goodbye my friend." Suya said as she walked up to Kakashi and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you again someday." She said as she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Goodbye to you to my friend." Kakashi said as he looked to the sky hoping to at least see her bouncing through trees, then again she moved just as quick as her father.

13 years later

She was a much taller then she was thirteen years ago but that blonde hair was still as bright as ever. It probably could be picked out from a mile away. Then those blue eyes that were as clear as the sky itself scanned over the town she once lived in. "You haven't changed one bit now have you Konoha." The girl said as she stepped foot back onto her home land.

Somewhere in the woods of Konoha there stood three young Genin. On was a girl with the pinkest hair you probably would ever see in Konoha. Then there where two boys one had black hair and the other was a blonde, a loud and obnoxious one at that. "Naruto would you please shut up so Kakashi-sensi can talk." The pink hair girl said as she glared at the blonde named Naruto.

"Why don't you shut up Sakura? Maybe then you can get stupid Sasuke here to shut up as well." Naruto said sticking his tounge out at Sasuke.

"Naruto you are so immature." Sakura said as she turned away from Naruto to look at her sensei. "So Sensei what is it that you have to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Well now that you are so kindly paying attention." The tall silver-haired man said. "I will be training a Chounin while also training you three." Kakashi said.

"Can you actually do that Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I can Sasuke. In fact Lord Hokage himself asked me to teach this girl." Kakashi told them.

Sakura was ecstatic when she heard another female was joining the team. "May I ask what her name is sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well now that you ask. Her name is Hogosha Innin. She is my age. Took her a while to become a chounin but she did it." Kakashi said.

"Then you know her personally. I mean she must have become a Genin when you did Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said looking at him.

"Actually I have never met her before in my life so this will be out first meeting." Kakashi said smiling his goofy smile. _'Weird name though. I mean doesn't that mean Undercover Protector.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well this should get interesting then." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well yes Sasuke it should be. Now just so you know that means you get more B level missions now that Hogasha is joining the team." Kakashi said.

Of course Naruto's face light up in happiness. "Finally missions I deserve to be doing snce I will someday be Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto said as she threw a fist in the air.

"Yes Naruto. We get it. Believe it. Blah blah blah." Sasuke said trying to imamate Naruto.

"You think your so funny Sasuke but really your not." Naruto said,

"Well I don't care." Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree as they all waited for the new student to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late!" There came a voice from the bottom of the hill. There at the bottom of the hill was the blonde hair girl who was just at the gates not even fifteen minutes ago. She did a transport Jitsu to get up there and she did it just as fast and Kakashi had remembered it.

"Hello there I'm Hogosha, Hogosha Innin." The girl said smiling brightly at the four who she was now standing in front of.

Sakura walked up to her and held her hand out. "Hello there I'm Sakura Haruno. That one over there leaning against the tree is Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde loud mouth, you'll understand why soon, is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said smiling.

Hogosha looked over at the blonde hair boy. Of course there was a reason. Seeing him all grown up and a Genin made her very proud to call him her brother. Yes, Hogosha was actually Suya in disguise not that she would every let anyone know. Especially Kakashi, even though she was sure he would figure it out and soon enough.

Suya turned around and looked at how grown up Kakashi was. "Well then this must be Kakashi Hatake then." Suya said bowing.

"There is no need to bow in front of me Hogasha." Kakashi said as he looked at Suya. He knew who it was. Of course he was going to keep that hidden from Naruto. He had promised that he would let her tell Naruto that she was his sister when she was good and ready. Even now as his sensei he had never mentioned it to him. '_You can't fool me Suya but for now I will let it slide.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Suya mingle with the other three. For now he would just let everything stay the way it was until Suya mentioned something to Naruto.

Hope everyone liked the story so far. I will try and get a new chapter up every week or so okay.


End file.
